


Shape ouf you

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Draco war nach dem Krieg nach Amerika gegangen. Er lebte unauffällig in seiner Wohnung, pflegte ein paar harmlose Freundschaften mit Mitgliedern seines Quidditchvereins - und hatte seit sechs Monaten regelmäßigen Sex mit Harry Potter.





	Shape ouf you

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyriks Ed Sheeran und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Story. Ich schreibe aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Shape of you

I`m in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I`m in love with your body

 

(Ed Sheeran, Shape of you)

 

Draco konnte sich nicht rühren. Es ging einfach nicht. Obwohl er nicht mehr als eine Shorts am Leib trug, war sein Körper schweißgebadet und das Betttuch klebte unangenehm an seiner empfindlichen Haut. Trotz der Hitze hatte er die Fenster schließen müssen, denn die Moskitos, die wie ein schwarzer Teppich auf den Scheiben warteten, hätten ihn sonst bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt. Die Luft war dick wie Sirup. Selbst der verzauberte Ventilator an der Decke konnte nicht mehr tun, als die warmen Schichten immer wieder im Kreis zu wirbeln, doch wirkliche Abkühlung brachte das nicht. In seinem ersten Sommer hier hatte Draco mit einem Temperaturzauber versucht, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen und prompt eine Abmahnung vom hiesigen Zaubereiministerium kassiert. Die Dinge liefen eben ein wenig anders in Amerika, hatte er daraufhin gelernt und sich dementsprechend angepasst. Schließlich wollte er nicht auffallen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er ja Großbritannien verlassen: Weil er einen neuen Anfang haben wollte. Weil ihn hier niemand kannte. Weil hier niemand seinen Namen mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung brachte. 

Trotzdem glaubte seine Mutter immer noch, es sei nur eine Phase. Dass er sich austoben und dann in absehbarer Zeit nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Draco blies sich ungehalten eine Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn. In welches Zuhause denn bitteschön? Das Manor war kurz nach dem Krieg beschlagnahmt worden, als die Auroren irgendwo auf dem Gelände die Knochen von Berta Jorkins ausgegraben hatten, die die abscheuliche Schlange wieder hochgewürgt hatte, nachdem der Rest von ihr verdaut war. Sein Vater hatte damals schon in Askaban gesessen und auf seinen Prozess gewartet. Die Tatsache, dass die tote Hexe ausgerechnet in seinem Garten gefunden wurde, war seinem Leumund weiß Gott nicht zuträglich, denn auch wenn er sie nicht getötet hatte, hatte Lucius auch nichts unternommen, um ihren Tod zu verhindern. Bis heute hatte Draco niemandem verraten, dass er fast so etwas wie Erleichterung gefühlt hatte, als der Gamot seinen Vater zum Tode verurteilte. Er schämte sich für dieses Gefühl und doch konnte er nicht ändern es gefühlt zu haben und bis heute zu fühlen. Zu lange hatte er unter der harten Hand seines Vaters gelitten. War von ihm gedemütigt, verspottet und letztendlich an Voldemort verschachert worden. Wie oft hatte sich Draco ein Wort des Lobes oder der Liebe erhofft, nur um dann immer wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Trotzdem hatte er sich nie aus seinem Schatten lösen können. Erst sein Tod hatte Draco das Gefühl der Freiheit geschenkt, das er sich so lange ersehnt hatte.

Wenn Lucius ihn in seiner Kindheit oft seinen Jähzorn hatte spüren lassen, so war die Waffe seiner Mutter ihr Schweigen gewesen. Nie hatte sie Draco getröstet, wenn sein Vater ihn wieder hart angefasst hatte und nie hatte sie ihn in Schutz genommen wenn er wieder einmal verbal niedergemacht wurde. Die Zeit unter Voldemort ließ sie beide sich noch weiter von einander entfernen als zuvor, so dass Draco irgendwann den Eindruck hatte mit einer Fremden zusammenzuleben. Dann war der Punkt gekommen, an dem er sich mit dem Zustand abgefunden hatte. Er sagte sich, dass es nicht mehr wichtig war. Dass er sie nicht mehr brauchte. Dass er allein besser dran war. 

Narcissa lebte seit dem Tod ihres Mannes bei Verwandten der Familie Black an der südenglischen Küste, doch Draco fühlte kein Verlangen in die Heimat zurückzureisen. Mit seinem Namen würde er dort kaum eine Anstellung finden und was das Ministerium ihm an Gold gelassen hatte – und das war bei Merlins Bart wirklich nicht viel - hatte er mitgenommen, um sich in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Seit eineinhalb Jahren spielte er im Quidditch Team der „Batton Rouge Basilisken“ und abgesehen von den furchtbar feuchtwarmen Sommern gefiel es ihm hier sehr gut. 

Im Gegensatz zur magischen Gemeinschaft in Großbritannien handelten die Zauberer hier nach dem Motto „Leben und Leben lassen“, was Draco nur sehr recht war. Niemand scherte sich um seine Angelegenheiten, so lange er das Gesetz achtete und den Kontakt mit Muggeln auf ein Minimum beschränkte, womit Draco weiß Gott keine Probleme hatte. Er lebte unauffällig in seiner Wohnung, die in einem der alten Prachtbauten in der Innenstadt lag und deren Mobiliar aus der Kolonialzeit ihn ein wenig an Malfoy Manor erinnerte – aber nicht so sehr, dass er davon Depressionen bekommen würde - pflegte ein paar harmlose Freundschaften mit Mitgliedern seines Quidditchvereins - und hatte seit sechs Monaten regelmäßigen Sex mit Harry Potter. 

Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass Potter genau wie er selbst nach dem Krieg das Land verlassen hatte, die Draco verwunderte. Tatsächlich konnte Draco Potters Beweggründe sogar sehr gut verstehen. Potter war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der die Aufmerksamkeit um seine Person schätzte und von nun an und für alle Zeiten der Held zu sein, der die Zauberwelt von dem Tyrannen befreit hatte, war vermutlich zu viel für ihn gewesen. Obwohl Draco nicht vor hatte, jemals wieder in der alten Heimat sesshaft zu werden, hatte er immer noch ein Abonnement für den Tagespropheten, um sich über Neuigkeiten in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Daher hatte er auch gewusst, dass Potter das Angebot ein Auror zu werden ausgeschlagen und stattdessen verkündet hatte, ein professioneller Quidditchspieler werden zu wollen. Trotz der vielen Stunden die er in Professor Trelawneys Wahrsagekurs verbracht hatte, glaubte Draco nicht an das Schicksal, doch wenn es ein Zufall war, dass Potter von allen Vereinen auf der Welt ausgerechnet einen Vertrag bei den „New Orleans Nifflern“ unterschrieben hatte, dann würde Draco seinen Rennbesen fressen. Aber wenn es eben kein Zufall war, was war es dann? Diese Frage stellte sich Draco in letzter Zeit immer wieder, ohne jedoch eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

Fast hatte sich Draco zurück in seine Schulzeit versetzt gefühlt, als er Potter auf dem Quidditchfeld gegenüber stand, nur dass Gryffindors Goldjunge inzwischen einen schwarzen Dress trug, statt wie damals rot und golden und dass aus dem Jungen definitiv ein Mann geworden war. Die scheußliche Brille gehörte seit einer magischen Augenkorrektur der Vergangenheit an, so dass seine ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen viel besser zur Geltung kamen. Breite Schultern spannten sich unter dem Trikot und die Hand, die Harry ihm entgegen hielt, um ihm ein faires Spiel zu wünschen, war rau und mit verhornten Schwielen überzogen. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Draco gefiel, was er sah, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte er sich das in diesem Moment anmerken lassen. Auch Potters Blick blieb einen Moment länger auf Draco hängen als nötig, doch vielleicht war das auch seiner Einbildung geschuldet. Denn nicht nur Harry war erwachsen geworden, auch Draco hatte sich seit seinem Weggang aus Großbritannien verändert. Sein Körper war sehniger geworden und seine Haut hatte durch das Fliegen unter der Südstaatensonne einen gesunden braunen Schimmer erhalten.

Doch obwohl Harry durchaus eine Augenweide war, würde sich Draco davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. Er hatte die Schulzeit lange hinter sich gelassen und wenn ihn jemand fragte, würde er bei Salazar Slytherin schwören, dass es nicht das geringste mit Potter zu tun hatte, dass er dieses Match unbedingt für sich entscheiden wollte. Kaum dass der Pfiff ertönt war, flogen die beiden Kontrahenten bissig wie eh und je Seite an Seite, rempelten sich unbarmherzig an und versuchten sich gegenseitig mit Tricks und Manövern aus der Fassung zu bringen. Am Ende gelang es Draco tatsächlich den Schnatz zu fangen und seiner Mannschaft damit zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Dennoch hatte Potter gelächelt, als die Besen in den Sinkflug gingen und hatte ihm zurück auf dem Boden, zu seinem Sieg gratuliert. Später, nachdem die Mannschaften geduscht und eine letzte Aufarbeitung des Spiels mit dem Trainer stattgefunden hatte, waren die beiden Teams, wie es hier in den Staaten üblich war, zusammen etwas trinken gegangen. 

Natürlich war es den anderen Spielern aufgefallen, dass Draco den Sucher des anderen Teams zu kennen schien und bestürmten ihn daher mit neugierigen Fragen, doch Draco blockte jeden ihrer Versuche ab. Was seine Vergangenheit betraf, gab er nur wenige Informationen preis und was Potter anging, war das definitiv nichts, was er mit seinen Teamkollegen besprechen wollte. Sieben lange Schuljahre hatte Draco gegen den Drang angekämpft sich zu Potter hingezogen zu fühlen. Am Anfang, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, war es nicht mehr als eine harmlose Schwärmerei gewesen. Eine wütende Faszination für einen schmächtigen Jungen, dessen Name in aller Munde war und der es trotzdem vorgezogen hatte, nicht sein Freund zu sein. 

Eine Zeit lang war er ganz gut damit gefahren sich einzureden, dass er Potter nur deshalb immer wieder anging, weil er ihn hasste, weil er für all das stand, was man Draco zu verabscheuen beigebracht hatte, doch über die Jahre, als Draco in die Pubertät kam und seine Sexualität langsam erwachte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass da mehr war. Dass ihn Mädchen nicht interessierten, sondern es die Jungen waren, die sein Begehren entfachten und es besonders einer war, der in seinem ersten feuchten Traum aufgetaucht und danach ein regelrechter Stammgast in seinen sexuellen Phantasien geworden war. 

Trotzdem hatte Draco während seiner Schulzeit nie auch nur die leiseste Andeutung gemacht, dass er nicht das war, was alle von ihm erwarteten. Zu groß war die Angst davor gewesen, dass sein Vater Wind davon bekam. Für Lucius war Homosexualität etwas Abartiges, Widernatürliches, eine Seuche geradezu, die in seinen Augen nur Muggel und niedere Zauberer befiel. Es war undenkbar, dass sein eigener Sohn dieser Perversion anheim gefallen sein könnte und Draco wagte es nicht, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Still hatte er die Qual ertragen mit niemandem seine geheimen Sehnsüchte teilen zu können, bis seine Mutter ihn in seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr mit ihren Heiratsplänen konfrontiert hatte. Zaghaft hatte er versucht ihr zu vermitteln, dass die Mädchen, die seine Mutter als mögliche Kandidaten in Betracht zog, zwar alle durchwegs zauberhaft waren, ihnen aber allen etwas fehlte, dass für ihn durchaus essentiell war: Sie waren keine Männer. Ganz Dame wie Narcissa es war, überhörte sie seinen Einwand geflissentlich und entschied sich einfach ohne sein Zutun für die junge Astoria Greengras. Als sie ihn danach aus ihrer Gegenwart entließ, informierte sie ihren Sohn, ohne ihn dabei auch nur anzusehen, dass es gewisse Etablissements gab, die er aufsuchen könne und die auf Diskretion und Verschwiegenheit spezialisiert waren, jedoch erst dann wenn er verheiratet war und seine Pflicht einen Erben zu zeugen erfüllt habe.

Dies war noch ein Grund weshalb Draco unendlich froh war, dem Gefängnis, das sein Leben gewesen war, entkommen zu sein. Merlin sei Dank hatte die Familie Greengras nach dem Krieg nicht darauf bestanden, die versprochene Ehe ihrer Tochter mit Draco zu besiegeln, sondern ihrerseits die Verlobung gelöst, obwohl Narcissa alles versucht hatte sie davon abzubringen. Eine prestigeträchtige Hochzeit mit einer Tochter aus einem ehrenvollen Haus hätte dem Namen Malfoy in ihren Augen geholfen, wieder in einem anderen Licht wahrgenommen zu werden, doch da das Vermögen der Malfoys nicht mehr existierte und das Manor beschlagnahmt worden war, war Draco für niemanden mehr eine gute Partie, was ihn nicht unbedingt traurig machte.

Seit der gelösten Verlobung und dem Tod seines Vaters konnte Draco endlich ehrlich mit seiner Sexualität umgehen und die ersten vorsichtigen Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht machen, die über eine Umarmung oder ein Schulterklopfen hinausgingen. Trotzdem war es ein langer Weg gewesen, bis aus unbeholfenen Küssen und fahrigem Gefummel mehr geworden war, doch als er Potter damals nach dem Spiel in der Bar gegenüber saß, konnte er durchaus sagen, dass er mit seinem Sexualleben ins Reine gekommen war. Zuerst war er geschockt, als Potter ihn trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte offen angeflirtet hatte, doch wenn man etwas angeboten bekam, das man sich so lange sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, würde nur ein Narr es ausschlagen. Die ausgelassene Stimmung und der Alkohol taten an diesem Abend ihr übriges und ehe sich Draco versah, war er mit Harry in seiner Wohnung, wo schließlich alle Dämme brachen.

Erst am Morgen, als sie beide matt und wund und wieder einigermaßen nüchtern nebeneinander lagen, holte Draco die Wirklichkeit der Situation ein. Merlin, er hatte tatsächlich Sex mit Harry Potter gehabt ... Unsicher blickte er zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass Potter relaxt auf dem Rücken lag und schläfrig zu dem sich drehenden Ventilator hinauf starrte. Okay, da Harry offenbar kein Problem damit hatte, was passiert war, würde Draco auch keins haben. Schließlich war es nur Sex gewesen. Wilder, heißer, wunderbarer Sex, aber eben nicht mehr. Just in diesem Moment drehte Harry den Kopf zu Seite und sah Draco an. „Ich muss jetzt langsam los, der Portschlüssel für unser Team geht um zehn und ich muss vorher noch duschen und packen, aber wenn du damit einverstanden bist, würde ich das gern wiederholen.“

Draco merkte, wie es in seinem Inneren zu Kribbeln begann, doch er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben dem Anderen zu zeigen, dass wenn es nach ihm ging, sie das gleich Morgen wieder machen konnten. In dem Versuch cool zu wirken, zuckte er die Achseln. „Okay.“

„Gut“ Harry grinste. „Ein paar Kumpels und ich spielen nebenbei ein bisschen zum Spaß und uns fehlt noch ein zweiter Sucher. Interesse?“

Auch wenn Draco nicht ganz klar war, was das mit der Aussicht auf weiteren Sex zu tun hatte, nickte er bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Klar.“

„Cool“, gab Harry zurück. „Wie wäre es mit einer Abmachung: Jedes Mal wenn wir gegeneinander spielen, darf der, der den Schnatz fängt, oben liegen. Was meinst du?“

Das Kopfkino in Dracos Schädel überschlug sich fast und er hatte Mühe sich im Zaum zu halten, als er antwortete: „Hört sich fair an. Wann geht es los?“

„Nächstes Wochenende. Wir spielen meistens bei einem Kerl in Lafayette. Er hat `ne Villa mitten im Sumpf, da sieht uns keiner. Ich eule dir dann noch die genaue Zeit und die Adresse.“

Und so hatte die Sache ihren Lauf genommen.

An fast jedem spielfreien Wochenende trafen sie sich zum Quidditch in der Villa in Lafayette, doch obwohl sie jedes Mal Sex miteinander hatten, schliefen sie nie im gleichen Bett ein. Vermutlich weil es für Potter eben nur Sex war, nicht mehr, doch Draco würde sich nicht beschweren. Wenn das alles war, was Harry ihm geben konnte, dann würde er es nehmen. Punkt. Nach einem Sturz vom Besen letzten Monat, bei dem sich Draco einen komplizierte Unterschenkelbruch zuzog, hatte er ihr letztes Treffen absagen müssen. Obwohl die Medimagier den Knochen schnell wieder zusammenwachsen ließen, bekam Draco trotzdem eine Entzündung im umliegenden Gewebe und konnte lange nur unter Schmerzen fliegen. Zwar hatte ihn Harry in der Zeit ein paar Mal angefloht, doch persönlich gesehen hatten sie sich nicht. Das würde sich morgen ändern, wenn sie in der Quidditchliga erneut aufeinander trafen und Draco konnte es kaum erwarten. 

Hoffentlich würde die Hitze bis dahin etwas abflauen. Die örtliche Zauberpresse sprach seit Tagen von Regen, doch bisher war bis auf ein paar trockene Blitze nichts passiert. Geschlaucht von der Wärme setzte sich Draco auf und goss sich Wasser vom Krug auf dem Nachttisch in sein Glas. Zwar war das Eis darin inzwischen geschmolzen, aber es war trotzdem besser als nichts. Nachdem er das Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte, ließ er sich mit einem Seufzen zurück auf das feuchte Laken gleiten. Er sollte versuchen wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, bevor die Nacht zu Ende war. Das letzte Spiel gegen Harrys Team hatte fast einen halben Tag gedauert und wenn er dann immer noch so matt war, würde ihr anschließendes Schäferstündchen ernüchternd kurz ausfallen. Ächzend drehte sich Draco auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem sirrenden Geräusch des Ventilators bis er irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

XXXXXX

Entgegen Dracos Hoffnung schien die Wärme am nächsten Tag noch drückender zu sein. Kurz vor dem Spiel zogen dunkle Gewitterwolken auf. Schwärme von Moskitos kreisten über dem Qudditchstadion und Draco war nicht der einzige Spieler der befürchtete, bei lebendigem Leib gefressen oder von einem Blitz gegrillt zu werden. Seine Hände in den Lederhandschuhen waren schweißnass, als Draco auf dem Besen in die Höhe stieg und er hatte das Gefühl unter Wasser zu fliegen, so feucht und schwer war die Luft. Auch Harry, der ihm gegenüber flog, war bereits klitschnass geschwitzt. Sein strubbeliges Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und seine Wangen waren dunkelrot vor Hitze. Damit die Spieler nicht dehydrierten, waren an den Besen Flaschenhalter montiert worden, doch kaum dass das Spiel angepfiffen worden war, hatten die ersten ihre Flasche bereits ausgetrunken und mussten sich von den Betreuern am Spielfeldrand Nachschub holen.

Obwohl sich Draco alle Mühe gab nach dem Schnatz zu suchen und gleichzeitig den Spielverlauf im Auge zu behalten, merkte er doch, dass er heute nicht bei der Sache war. Entweder summte ein gieriger Moskito an seinem Ohr, die Wolken ließen ein leises Grummeln hören oder es lief ihm gerade Schweiß ins Auge, ständig lenkte ihn etwas ab. Daher war es nicht überraschend, dass er den entscheidenden Moment verpasste. Ohne Vorwarnung preschte Potter plötzlich nach unten, direkt auf den Schiedsrichter, einen Zauberer, dessen Haut so dunkel war, dass sie fast schwarz wirkte, zu. Im letzten Moment machte der Mann einen Satz zur Seite, um einem Zusammenstoß mit Harry zu entgehen, der mit ausgestreckter Hand elegant an ihm vorbei rauschte und dann mit einem Siegesschrei den Goldenen Schnatz in die Höhe streckte.

Merlin sei Dank, das Spiel war vorbei. Natürlich wurmte es Draco ein wenig, dass Potter den Sieg davon getragen hatte, dennoch hielt sich sein Groll in Grenzen, bedeutete es doch, dass die Tortur ein Ende hatte. Erleichtert ließ er seinen Besen landen. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter, um ihm zum gewonnenen Spiel zu gratulieren, bevor er sich seinen Teamkollegen anschloss, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten in die Kabine zu kommen und zu duschen. 

Als er eine Stunde später vor seine Wohnung apparierte, hatte sich der Himmel in eine schwarze Wand verwandelt, obwohl es erst früher Abend war. Irgendwo in der Ferne hatte der Blitz in der Nähe eines Umspannwerkes eingeschlagen, weshalb die Wohnungen der Muggel, die nicht über einen eigenen Generator verfügten, dunkel dalagen. Aufgrund des Geheimhaltungsabkommens waren die magischen Lampen der Zauberer, die zwar nicht an Strom gebunden, aber in der dunklen Stadt zu auffällig waren, in solchen Situationen verboten, doch angesichts der Weltuntergangsstimmung draußen, fand Draco Kerzen ohnehin stimmungsvoller. Früher, als Kind, hatte er sich bei Gewitter oft gefürchtet, doch solange er nicht gerade auf einem Besen saß, empfand er heute das Blitzen und Donnern als durchaus angenehm. Gerade als er dabei war, die dicken Stumpen anzuzünden, die auf der Kommode neben dem Schlafzimmerfenster standen, klopfte es gegen die Wohnungstür. Ein leises Lächeln spielte um Dracos Lippen, als er, einen Kerzenleuchter in der Hand, durch den Flur zur Tür trat und diese öffnete.

„Ich habe uns schnell noch was vom Thai mitgebracht“, sagte Harry statt einer Begrüßung, indem er eine braune Papiertüte hochhielt. „Oder hast du schon gegessen?“

„Nein, noch nicht“, gab Draco zurück und gab Harry durch eine Geste zu verstehen, dass er eintreten konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der seine Haare nach dem Duschen sorgfältig frisiert und getrocknet hatte, glitzerten in den Haaren des Schwarzhaarigen noch immer Wassertropfen und er roch angenehm frisch nach Shampoo und nach Deodorant, als er an Draco vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung trat. Allein der Geruch und die Nähe des Anderen sorgten dafür, dass es in Dracos Leistengegend zu kribbeln begann. „Sind Bratnudeln okay?“ fragte Harry, der bereits auf dem Weg in die ebenfalls von Kerzen erleuchtete Küche war. „Oder möchtest du lieber den Curryreis?“

„Eigentlich bin ich noch nicht so hungrig“, erwiderte Draco, während er die Tür schloss und hinter Harry in Richtung Küche ging. 

„Das trifft sich gut“, entgegnete Harry, indem er die Tüte auf den Tisch fallen ließ und sich dann mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln zu Draco umdrehte. „Denn eigentlich habe ich im Moment viel mehr Hunger auf dich.“ Mit der Schnelligkeit eines Suchers nahm der ehemalige Gryffindor Draco den Kerzenleuchter ab und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, dann packte er ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes und pinnte ihn gegen die Wand. „Dein Arsch gehört heute mir, Malfoy“, raunte Harry ganz dicht an seinem Ohr und die Worte allein reichten, um Dracos Schwanz zum Zucken zu bringen. 

„Das will ich hoffen, Potter“, gab er mit heiserer Stimme zurück. „Und wehe, wenn ich in den nächsten drei Tagen sitzen kann.“

Stürmisch krachten Harrys Lippen auf die seinen, während sich Dracos Finger seinerseits in den Stoff von Harrys Hemd gruben. Obwohl Draco ein paar Zentimeter größer war als sein Liebhaber, war Harry doch kräftiger, muskulöser und diesen Zustand nutzte er nun aus, indem er Draco mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers gegen die Tapete drückte. Ungestüm plünderte Harry seinen Mund, biss, leckte und saugte an Dracos Lippen, bis diese rot und geschwollen von der rüden Behandlung waren. Fahrig tasteten Dracos Hämde unter Harrys Shirt und fuhren die festen Muskelstränge entlang, die sich darunter verbargen, begierig darauf endlich Kontakt herzustellen. Harrys Schritt, der sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen an Dracos rieb, war bereits hart und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie sehr das Spielchen ihn erregte. Eine Weile standen sie so gegen die Küchenwand gepresst, streichelnd und küssend, bis Harry schließlich die Initiative übernahm. 

„Komm“, raunte er Draco zu und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer, welches vom Gewitter in ein diffuses Licht getaucht wurde. Der Regen trommelte an die Fensterscheiben und Blitz und Donner folgten fast unmittelbar aufeinander, was die Szene im Raum fast unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Zielsicher wollte Draco hinüber zum Bett gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn es für dich okay ist, möchte ich heute mal etwas anderes probieren.“

„Etwas anderes?“ fragte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

„Vertrau mir“, erwiderte Harry grinsend, bevor er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Ein wenig verunsichert begann Draco die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, während Harry schon dabei war, aus Schuhen und Hose zu schlüpfen. Nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet ging er hinüber zur Balkontür und öffnete diese. Der Sturm war so stark, dass er Harry die Tür aus der Hand riss und sie unkontrolliert aufsprang. Kühle Luft ließ die Vorhänge zum Leben erwachen, die Kerzen verlöschen und sandte gleichzeitig einen wohligen Schauer über Dracos nackten Oberkörper. Eilig stieg auch er aus seinen Schuhen und der Hose und ging hinüber zu Harry, der noch immer in der geöffneten Balkontür stand. Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, auf den Körper und den Marmorboden, doch das schien den ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht zu stören. Statt sich zurückzuziehen stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss es sichtlich das kühle Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren. Zögerlich stellte sich Draco hinter seinen Liebhaber und küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken. Er konnte an den Lippen spüren, wie sich an der Stelle eine Gänsehaut über Harrys Körper ausbreitete, doch der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nicht zurück, sondern lehnte sich stattdessen gegen Dracos Körper. Einen langen Moment standen sie einfach so da, dann öffnete Harry die Augen und drehte sich um. Sein feuchter Körper war kühl, als er sich gegen den des Blonden presste und nun war es an Draco eine Gänsehaut zu entwickeln. 

Wortlos zog Harry den Blonden fort von der Tür, ließ sie jedoch offen und ging mit ihm hinüber zu dem mannshohen Spiegel, welcher sich neben dem Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz befand und vor dem ein einzelner Stuhl stand, auf dem Draco abends seine Kleider ablegte bevor er zu Bett ging. „Beug dich vorn über“, flüsterte Harry ohne den Blick von ihrer gemeinsamen Reflexion abzuwenden. „Und halt dich an der Stuhllehne fest.“ Draco schluckte hart, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen. Im Spiegel konnte er sehen, wie Harry hinter ihn trat, seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften legte und ganz langsam seine Wirbelsäule entlang küsste. Dabei fielen Wassertropfen aus seinen nassen Haaren und liefen als Rinnsal über Dracos Rücken, bis sie hinab auf den Fußboden tropften. Als Harry den Bund seiner Shorts erreichte, hockte er sich hinter ihn, zog die Hose ein Stück abwärts und küsste sanft jede von Dracos Pobacken, bevor er sie auseinander drückte und auch auf Dracos Anus einen Kuss verteilte. Um ein Haar hätten Dracos Knie in diesem Moment nachgegeben, doch er zitterte nur kurz, bevor er die Beine erneut durchdrückte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Harry seine Shorts nun ganz hinab schob, bevor er seine eigene ebenfalls auszog. 

Es hatte etwas seltsam intimes alles im Spiegel beobachten zu können. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie einander beim Ausziehen zusahen, war es doch ganz anders als sonst. Die Reflexion legte alles offen, jedes Zögern, jede Änderung der Mimik und Draco fühlte sich plötzlich in mehr als einer Hinsicht vollkommen nackt. Umso mehr, als er Harrys Penis sah, der bereits steif und hart gegen seinen Bauch stand, während sein eigenes Glied noch halbhart zwischen seinen Beinen hing. Harry jedoch schien zu gefallen, was er sah, denn sein Blick, den er Draco durch den Spiegel zuwarf, zeugte von Begehren, als er an ihn heran trat und sich so über ihn beugte, dass er Dracos Körper mit dem seinen völlig bedeckte. Einen langen Moment tat er gar nichts sondern betrachtete lediglich ihr Reflexion im Spiegel, dann küsste er Draco erneut in den Nacken, während seine Hand an Dracos Körper vorbei fasste und dessen wartenden Schaft umschloss. Ein Stöhnen entkam Dracos Lippen, als er Harrys Finger spürte, die ihn sanft aber entschlossen massierten, während er gleichzeitig den Druck von Harrys Geschlecht an seinem Po spürte. Harrys andere Hand wanderte ebenfalls um ihn herum und streichelte über seine linke Brustwarze, zuerst sanft, dann immer fester, bis er schließlich kräftig hineinkniff. Erneut stöhnte Draco auf und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, genau gegen Harrys Geschlecht, was eine Hitzewelle unmittelbar von dort in seinen Schwanz schickte. „Ist das gut?“ flüsterte Harry ganz nah an seinem Ohr, während er Dracos Blick im Spiegel suchte. „Gefällt dir das?“ 

Draco konnte nur nicken, zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Er fühlte, wie sein Penis weiter anschwoll und erste, warme Lusttropfen aus ihm herausquollen. „Oh ja“, raunte Harry erneut, während seine Finger die Flüssigkeit wie ein Gleitmittel auf dem Glied verteilten. „Jetzt bist du bereit für mehr, oder Draco?“ Wieder konnte der Blonde nur nicken. Einen Moment ließ Harry von ihm ab um das Gleitgel zu holen, von dem er wusste, dass Draco es in der Schublade des Nachttisches aufbewahrte, dann kam der Schwarzhaarige zurück und verteilte ein wenig Gel auf seinen Fingern. Im Spiegel sah Draco, dass allein von dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich selbst gleich dabei zusehen würde, wie er befingert wurde, seine Wangen rot wie Kirschen waren, doch bevor die Scham die Oberhand gewann, fühlte er Harrys Hand bereits an seinem Anus. Der erste Finger war immer am unangenehmsten und Draco wand sich hin und her, bis Harrys andere Hand ihn an der Hüfte fasste, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Der zweite Finger brannte zwar ein wenig, war aber weit einfacher zu ertragen und als Harry seine Hand bewegte und nach ein paar Versuchen Dracos Prostata fand, bemerkte er den dritten Finger der in ihn eindrang kaum noch, da Draco inzwischen so erregt war, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, von Harry ausgefüllt zu werden. 

Es war ein eigenartiger und gleichzeitig erregender Anblick Harrys Finger in sich verschwinden zu sehen und keiner von beiden konnte wegsehen, als Harry seine Hand schließlich zurückzog und stattdessen sein Glied an Dracos Anus positionierte. Seine Finger drückten fast schmerzhaft gegen Dracos Hüftknochen, als er sich Stück für Stück durch den Muskelring presste und Draco damit ein leises Wimmern entlockte. Die Zähne hatte Draco in der Unterlippe vergraben und seine Finger umfassten die Stuhllehne so hart, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, doch auch Harry zitterte vor Anspannung während er Stück für Stück in ihn stieß. Als er schließlich ganz in ihm vergraben war, ließ sich Harry schwer atmend nach vorn gleiten, so dass er Draco erneut völlig bedeckte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch er lächelte, als er sagte: „Perfekt. Siehst du Draco, ich wusste es, wir sind perfekt zusammen.“ 

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, hatte im Moment ohnehin keine Worte, da Harry mit fast seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag und die Muskeln in seinen Armen vor Anstrengung zitterten, daher drehte er den Kopf lediglich soweit er konnte und küsste Harry. Zwar traf er nicht seinen Mund, sondern lediglich seine Stirn, aber das war egal. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, richtete sich dann halb auf und begann sich langsam in Draco zu bewegen. Ihre Augen suchten einander im Spiegel, während Harry in ihn stieß, um das Verlangen im Gesicht des anderen mit allen Sinnen aufnehmen zu können. Harrys Hand fixierte dabei immer noch Dracos Hüfte, mit der anderen fasste er erneut um den Blonden herum und stimulierte seinen Penis. Am Anfang war es ein träger, vorsichtiger Rhythmus, um herauszufinden wie es für sie beide angenehm war und den Winkel auszuloten, den Harry brauchte, um Dracos empfindlichste Stelle zu erreichen, dann als er sie getroffen hatte, beschleunigte der ehemalige Gryffindor das Tempo, bis Draco meinte, sein ganzer Körper würde unter Strom stehen.

Im Sekundentakt prallte Harry gegen seine Prostata und ließ ihn Sterne sehen, während Harrys Hand ihn gleichzeitig erbarmungslos in Richtung Nirvana pumpte. Er fühlte sich als würde er in Kürze dem Wahnsinn anheim fallen, wenn er keine Erlösung fand und ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass er in etwa auch so aussah, Wirr fielen ihm die Haare in die Stirn, seine Augen schimmerten glasig und seine sonst so makellose Haut war feucht vor Schweiß und von roten fiebrigen Flecken übersät. Harry hingegen, stand stark wie ein Stier hinter ihm und ließ seinen Körper gegen den von Draco prallen, wie eine gut geölt Maschine. Irgendwo in seinem vor Lust umnebelten Gehirn bewunderte Draco das Spiel von Harrys Muskeln, dann merkte er wie in seinem Unterleib ein Damm brach und er dachte gar nichts mehr.

„Argh“, stieß Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als die Welle des Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Fest presste er die Lider zusammen, sein Körper verwandelte sich in Pudding, seine Knie gaben plötzlich nach und er wäre zu Boden gegangen, wenn Harry ihn nicht mit einem Arm unter der Taille gehalten hätte. „Mach die Augen auf, Draco“, hörte er Harrys Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Schau wie schön du bist, wenn du kommst.“ Mühsam versuchte Draco der Aufforderung zu folgen und blinzelte zum Spiegel. Beinah hätte er sich nicht erkannt, wie er da in Harrys Arm hing, sein pulsierender Schwanz in Harrys Hand, die Wangen rot und die Augen verschleiert vor Lust. Wieder und wieder zog sich sein Unterleib zusammen und schleuderte alles aus ihm heraus, was er hatte, bis sein Höhepunkt langsam verebbte, doch noch immer umklammerten seine Finger die Lehne des Stuhles, willens weiter durchzuhalten, bis auch Harry zum Orgasmus gekommen war. 

Sein hypersensibles Glied hatte der Schwarzhaarige inzwischen losgelassen und sein Gesicht hatte einen grimmigen Ausdruck bekommen, als er weiter in ihn stieß, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später entspannte es sich, als er mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen kam. Weit riss Harry die Augen auf und schnappte nach Atem, während er Draco an sich presste und seinen Samen tief in ihn hineinschleuderte. „Oh Merlin, oh Gott, oh Draco“, brabbelte Harry wie von Sinnen, dann verließen auch ihn die Kräfte, er rutschte aus Draco heraus und sie brachen beide vor dem Spiegel zusammen.

Der Bann war gebrochen und die Blicke gesenkt, während sie einfach nur da saßen und versuchten wieder Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln zu erlangen. Harry hatte seine Stirn an Dracos Rücken gelehnt und Draco seine Hand auf Harrys Knie abgestützt. Dann ohne dass einer von ihnen es hätte sagen müssen, rappelten sie sich wieder auf und gingen hinüber zum Bett. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass das Gewitter vorüber war. Es regnete zwar immer noch, aber aus dem Sturm von vorhin war nun ein leichtes Lüftchen geworden. Erschöpft ließen sich Harry und Draco in die Laken sinken und lauschten dem Geräusch der Regentropfen, die auf den Balkon prasselten. Ihre Körper klebten vor Schweiß und vergossenen Körpersäften, doch sie waren zu träge und ausgelaugt, um sich daran zu stören. In einer vertrauten Geste hatte Harry den Arm um Draco gelegt und Dracos Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Schulter. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte der Schwarzhaarige gedankenverloren durch die blonden Strähnen, ein Bein über das Knie seines Liebhabers drapiert. Keiner von beiden war willens die Ruhe zu durchbrechen, doch nach einer Weile fühlte Draco schließlich doch die Notwendigkeit etwas zu sagen. „Wollen wir nicht langsam das Essen aufwärmen?“

„Habe ich dich etwa hungrig gemacht?“ fragte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Seitenblick.

„Nein, aber ich weiß ja nicht, wann euer Portschlüssel zurück geht“, erklärte Draco seinen Gedankengang.

„Ach so. Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass sie ohne mich zurückreisen sollen“, erwiderte Harry. „Die nächsten Tage haben wir ohnehin spielfrei. Wir haben also alle Zeit der Welt, wenn du willst.“

Überrascht hob Draco den Kopf, so dass er Harry ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Heißt das, du schläfst heute hier?“

„Würdest du denn wollen, dass ich hier schlafe?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich so, dass er Augenkontakt mit Draco hatte.

Darüber brauchte der Blonde nicht lange nachzudenken. „Ja“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, das würde ich.“

„Gut.“ Ebenfalls lächelnd ließ sich Harry erneut in den Kissen zurücksinken und auch Draco legte den Kopf zurück auf Harrys Schulter.

„Harry?“ fragte er eine Weile später.

„Ja, Draco?“ gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück.

„Verrätst du mir ein Geheimnis? Warum ausgerechnet die New Orleans Niffler?“ stellte Draco die Frage, die ihm seit Monaten auf der Seele brannte.

Obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte, merkte Draco an der Vibration von Harrys Körper, dass dieser lachte. „Ich dachte, das liegt auf der Hand: Weil New Orleans nur einen Portschlüssel von Batton Rouge - und somit von dir - entfernt ist.“

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich bei diesen Worten in Draco aus. Was er gehofft hatte, war also wirklich wahr. Es war Harry also nicht nur um den Sex gegangen. Nein, Harry war sogar seinetwegen in die Vereinigten Staaten gekommen. War er etwa ebenfalls bereits seit seiner Schulzeit in ihn verliebt gewesen? Und wenn dem so war, warum hatte er nie eine Andeutung gemacht? Diese und noch viele andere Fragen tauchten plötzlich in Draco auf, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um sie zu stellen. Jetzt würde er einfach genießen an Harrys Seite einschlafen und wieder aufwachen zu können. Zum ersten Mal und wenn es Merlins Wille war von heute an noch viele, viele weitere Male.

 

Ende


End file.
